Time Difference of 6 Hours
by CoalBlackEyes
Summary: 50 prompts from prompt table featuring PruCan. Collection of drabbles and one-shots, and genre will vary: Romance/Humour/Angst/Hurt-Comfort etc. Each chapter will be separate. Latest chapter: Prussia and Canada play a dangerous game that has only one rule. The question is: who will be the first to break the rule and lose?
1. First Kiss

A/N and Disclaimer at bottom.

Matthew woke to the familiar banging of his door. Well at least it was an acceptable hour; 6am was practically a lie-in compared with the usual 3am break-down of his door.

After Gilbert had practically busted his hand on Matthew's door it finally opened. He was greeted with the adorable sight of Matthew wearing polar bear pyjamas and unkempt bed-hair.

"Hey Birdie, got pancakes?" Gilbert greeted him with his usual grin accompanied by a wave. Matthew just nodded tiredly at the expected request and slumped off to the kitchen. Just because it was an 'acceptable' hour for Gilbert didn't mean that it applied for normal people like Matthew.

Gilbert sat on the sofa and relished in the beautiful smell of pancakes and the fact that he got to see his favourite Canadian looking so cute, not that he wasn't cute normally but something about bed-hair just looks so extremely adorable on Matthew.

Soon the pancakes were finished and it wasn't long until Gilbert had finished as well. Matthew couldn't understand how he could be so energetic and eat so quickly in the morning, oh yeah, time differences. Matthew was too busy cursing time differences and debating whether he should go back to sleep to notice that he had maple syrup coating his lips.

Gilbert however, definitely noticed. It was hard not to notice since he was oh-so-discreetly staring at Matthew. Of course, his reasons could be justified right? It's not like he had a thing for the blonde or anything. While Gilbert was busy battling with his brain the blonde in question had finished and had noticed the intense gawking look on the Prussian's face.

"Eh, Gilbert are you okay?" Matthew waved his hand in front of Gilbert's face. 'Damn, why does he have to be so cute?' Unfortunately for Gilbert Matthew blushed at the lack of response and the open stare. This caused Gilbert's brain to crash and burn, and he didn't really plan for what happened next.

"Yeah Mattie you got something on your face here," Gilbert said quietly. Matthew panicked slightly, since when did Gilbert sound so serious? Gosh, and he had something on his face the whole time, this was so embarrassing!

"Lemme get it for you," Gilbert gently took his chin, and for some reason Matthew felt tingly at the touch. All too quickly Gilbert's face appeared close to his Matthew's own. He didn't feel uncomfortable: he even welcomed it, but since when did he like his best friend that way? _Since forever, maybe? _His somewhat unhelpful brain usefully supplied. There was no time to further contemplate that because said best friend's lips were on his own.

Both felt completely relaxed and practically melted into the kiss with Gilbert gently sucking the syrup off Matthew's mouth. When the need for air came they pulled apart and Matthew asked the nagging question that was at the back of his mind throughout the whole thing:

"What was that for?" Gilbert just grinned, and replied with:

"Well I said you had something on your face didn't I? I just couldn't resist the syrup!" Matthew didn't know whether to feel hurt or angry that his first non-accidental kiss (he _refused _to think about that drunken time when Alfred-) had been for maple syrup.

"So what about me, eh?" Matthew was unusually outspoken just then, since his first kiss _was_ rather important, he silently cursed his verbal tic slipping out during his assertive moment.

Gilbert was confused until he realised that his words were rather confusing so opted to take action instead, so he kissed Matthew again before he could react.

When they broke apart for the second time within five minutes that day Matthew felt more confused than before.

"That," Gilbert started, "was for being so damn cute when you're angry." Matthew blushed hard, and suddenly felt so shy again now that his outspoken moment was over. Who knew Gilbert's post-kiss voice would have such an effect on him?

Gilbert hugged him to his chest and they were both content to just enjoy the other's company and contemplate what to do next until Gilbert broke the silence.

"You know, we should have pancakes more often!"

* * *

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any of these characters!

Hope you liked this, if all goes well I shall be adding more chapters (from prompts) later on, but... Well reviews = motivation! ^_^;

So please review =3= ! They're like cookies, and I'm like the cookie monster... getting off topic...

~ CBE


	2. Final

Final. No wait, finals, as in the end of term mock exams that every student of Chikyuu International Sixth Form and College had to take part in.

Gilbert was _so_ screwed. Like totally. Damn, he sounded like that sissy Polish freak! No, Gilbert was cooler than that, so cool that he slept through most of his chemistry classes and Mr Oxenstierna was going to gut him when he marked his mock paper. 'OK, breathe', he reminded himself, nothing a little awesome couldn't fix, right? He just needed someone to tutor him. He wracked through his brain for people in his chemistry: Lilli? No, Vash would shoot him. Roderich? No, that stupid aristocrat is way too stuck up to help him. Ivan was out for obvious reasons, Arthur was too hot-tempered to deal with his awesomeness, Yao would demand the money that was owed to him before anything else, Kiku was… Well he was Kiku, and Franny and Toni were just as bad as he was, if not worse.

Gilbert sighed; he had pretty much gone through everyone in his class and couldn't think of a single one to help him. He was more screwed than he thought. He pondered for a minute more. Wait a sec, Matthew! Although he wasn't in his class Gilbert was damned sure his cute friend (and technically boyfriend, but Matthew didn't want people to know since Alfred would probably kill them both) would be able to help him revise.

Matthew was sitting in the library revising and going pretty much unnoticed when the loud slamming of doors startled him, then in the span of about 5 seconds he found himself startled again when a certain German ('Prussian!' he practically heard Gilbert scream as he thought his thought) had pounced on him and started blabbing about finals and being skinned alive. Honestly, what had those two subjects have in common?

He was forced to listen to the relentless abuse of his ears so he could formulate an appropriate response, he understood that the gist of Gilbert's monologue was that he needed a tutor for chemistry, and that since they were in the library they might as well start now.

Gilbert had dumped his books and his (lack of) notes in front of him and was gazing at him expectantly. Matthew sighed; he seemed to do that a lot around the insufferable idiot.

"Well where shall we begin? We should cover the topics you don't know first," Matthew was met with a blank stare.

"Erm… I kinda don't know any of this stuff," Gilbert had the decency to look guilty, "so I was hoping you could help?" He finished with a weak grin. Matthew just rolled his eyes, another thing he found himself doing around his loud companion. He was accustomed to Gilbert now, so he had somewhat expected this kind of situation, but that didn't mean it was going to be easy. Well, here goes nothing.

* * *

~~~ 2 hours later ~~~

Matthew was losing his temper _ever_ so slightly. Just slightly, not enough to rant about the others' flaws for 3 hours, but enough to wish a hockey puck would handily hit the others' conk. Gilbert wasn't paying attention to the many topics he had covered, so no matter how many times the subject was explained to him it would go in one ear and out the other. His current teaching method was useless, so he was going to propose a change. Turns out that he and Gilbert were telepathically connected or something since at that exact moment Gilbert piped up.

"Hey Birdie, I don't think this is working, why don't we try something else?" Matthew raised an eyebrow at the first statement since there wasn't a trace of sarcasm present. "So I thought we should try this: you ask me 10 questions and if I get them right I get a reward, deal? I mean I'll probably work better if I have motivation!" Matthew chewed it over, it was a good idea but there was always a 'but' involved, what the hell is the reward Gilbert wanted? Matthew voiced just that, but all he got in response was a smirk and a mischievous glint in the other's eyes followed with "We'll see."

He shrugged and prepared his questions, he smirked to himself also, he was going to make the questions extra tough so the German (Prussian!) couldn't get up to any funny business. One had to learn to fight fire with fire when dealing with a certain loud-mouthed individual.

"First question: who is the 'father' of the modern periodic table?" Matthew shot off the question so fast it was like the time when Vash shot at Francis with his BB gun (where did he hide that thing?) after the latter had made a perverted suggestion towards Lilli. Francis had ran so fast he left a trail of papers fluttering through the air and the P.E teacher had begged him to do the 200m sprint for Sports Day the following week.

"Mendeleev." Gilbert replied with equal speed and precision of the BB gun and a small smirk graced his face. Matthew was confused, and then it clicked. Gilbert had been deliberately playing stupid and tricked him into participating in this quiz so he can get his 'reward'. Well two can play this game. E Matthew cleared his throat.

"What is the name, symbol and atomic number of the most reactive alkali metal?"

"Francium, Fr and 23," The smirk grew.

"Name four Noble Gases in order except for helium and neon."

"Argon, krypton, xenon and radon." Matthew could hear the smirk now, and he scowled slightly.

"Name two indicators used in titrations."

"Methyl Orange and Phenolphthalein." The smirk broke into a shit-eating grin and Gilbert rocked back on his chair with is arms behind his head.

"Got any more Prof? Although I'll admit I can't spell the second one." Matthew's frown grew deeper, he had only briefly mentioned this particular piece of knowledge, Gilbert had a better memory than he gave credit for. 5 more questions were asked, each harder than the last until finally it was the tenth question. Matthew was sure Gilbert wouldn't know this one and he flashed a deceptively sweet-looking smile in his direction, his response was the ever-familiar cocky grin. Fine then, here goes:

"Define the word fullerene." Gilbert froze for a second and the grin faltered for a moment. Seconds ticked by as the pair sat in silence. Finally Gilbert moved and slammed his chair to the ground and declared his answer:

"A fullerene is a carbon molecule with the structure of a hollow sphere cage, like a football." Gilbert broke into his hissing laughter of 'kesesese~!' causing the other revising students to look at him. He ignored them all and skipped around the library declaring his victory along with his awesomeness. Matthew facepalmed and headdesked simultaneously and sighed to himself (again). His boyfriend was the biggest idiot in Chikyuu International, yet he put up with him. He must be crazy. Said idiot returned from his victory session and plonked himself next to Matthew.

"So… can I decide my reward?" Gilbert rested his elbow on the desk and looked at Matthew patiently, a genuine smile plastered on his face. Matthew smiled in response at his boyfriend's battiness but complied anyway.

"Fine, what is it? Although I can pretty much guess what you-"Matthew was abruptly cut off when Gilbert pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss lasted far longer than what was deemed appropriate in a public area but neither of them could give a toss right that second. Just when Gilbert was about to use his tongue rather skilfully, an overly loud voice ruined the moment.

"Oi! Like, totally get a room or something! Geez," Feliks marched off in the opposite direction with Toris in tow. Matthew could understand why the eccentric blonde aggravated Gilbert so much now.

"Ah well," Gilbert shrugged, "we could just continue later right? But right now I need to revise some more!" He winked at Matthew before snatching his stuff and sprinting off with a cackle, ignoring that it was a library and you weren't supposed to run or cackle or dance around. Matthew refused to roll his eyes at Gilbert being a tease.

* * *

~~~ A few weeks later ~~~

Gilbert, Francis and Antonio walked down the corridor together fanning themselves with their newly marked mock papers. Girls and guys alike (it was no longer a secret that the Bad Touch Trio were gay or in Francis' case, bi) swooned and drooled at the sight since their top buttons were also undone, but the lovely scene, which was strangely reminiscent of a high school movie, was cut short when Gilbert broke into a sprint that could put Francis to shame, having spotted a Matthew Williams. The strong gust of wind was greatly appreciated on that hot day despite it messing up the girls' and Francis' carefully constructed hair.

Matthew was vaguely aware of a strong wind when a Gilbert-sized weight landed on his back. 'I've got to stop him from pouncing on me all the time', Matthew reminded himself mentally when out of nowhere a marked chemistry paper was thrust in his face. He could hardly read the grade due to the proximity but Gilbert helpfully declared the answer for him.

"I got an A*! What did you get?" Matthew blushed at that, he felt humiliated that Gilbert had beat him since he was supposed to be the tutor.

"…A." Gilbert cackled at that and nearly fell off of Matthew, who promptly helped by pushing him to the ground. Matthew smiled sweetly, "However, next time I'll be kicking your ass."

Matthew was greatly reminded of how much he cared for his idiot when they began chasing each other down the corridors giggling and cackling along the way, with declarations of awesomeness and cries of "I bet you cheated!" resounding through the school.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

A/N: Please don't hate me for the late update! I had procrastinated long enough beforehand so it was finally catching up on me. I have finished some of the other chapters so I just need to type and edit them, so new ones should be up by the weekend! Hope you enjoyed, until next time!

~ CBE


	3. Numb

Gilbert had been nagging to be taught ice-hockey _forever_ in Matthew's opinion. Sure, ice-hockey is probably the one thing that could actually get him riled up and even angry about anything, but that wasn't an excuse for Gilbert's incessant whining.

"Please Mattie!" Gilbert made sure to drag out all his vowels and pull his best puppy-dog face, and despite his slightly (more than slightly) odd eye colour it worked rather well.

Matthew could feel himself caving. Surely showing him the basics of hockey couldn't be as bad as the whining right?

* * *

Of course, things with Gilbert were never simple. First of all, Gilbert could hardly even stand on the ice without sliding around as if he was stood on jelly. Matthew slightly questioned his own sanity on his decision to take Gilbert here.

"So, when do we start doing the shooting and stuff with the sticks?" Gilbert called out. However he was so focused on projecting his voice (not that it needed projecting- does this man even know what an indoor voice was?) that he lost his balance and comically face-planted onto the ice.

Matthew immediately felt a surge of concern for his idiot boyfriend, but it was soon replaced with amusement as he glided over to help the struggling Prussian. 'Honestly, he's like a fish on land, wriggling like that,' Matthew chuckled to himself.

"Damn Birdie, how can you get here so fast while looking so graceful?" Gilbert huffed. It was unfair, while Matthew could skim across the ice as if he wasn't even touching it Gilbert couldn't even control his own limbs.

"How 'bout I help you eh? You know, just start with the basics. I'm sure your pride is wounded enough," He reached his hand towards Gilbert and helped him stand.

The two made their way around the ice with Matthew going backwards and Gilbert tentatively advancing forwards holding onto Matthew's hands for dear life.

The progress was going great so Matthew slowly let go for Gilbert to skate on his own for a bit. Less than three seconds later Gilbert was a crumpled pile on the ice. Matthew could only smile helplessly whilst Gilbert moaned.

"I swear gravity hates me, it probably can't handle my awesomeness!" He scrabbled around for a bit before giving up and landing with a thump back onto the ice. "Oh great, now even my _ass _is numb!" Gilbert grumbled some more and in all honesty sounded a lot like an old man. Matthew chuckled and pulled him up and off the ice, ignoring the protests of "But we haven't even _done_ anything yet!"

"Didn't you say your ass was numb?" Matthew shot back, hoping it would shut the Prussian up. It didn't.

"Yeah, well what're you gonna do about it?" Gilbert injected just as quickly. Matthew just smiled over his shoulder at him as he quickly walked away.

"Well why don't we go back to my house and I'll warm it up for you?" That definitely shut Gilbert up, and even elicited a faint blush at that. Gilbert spluttered and chased after Matthew.

"I'll definitely take that offer up!" The staff at the ice-rink just looked on in wonder; the albino man who couldn't even stand on the ice was now running down the road chasing his (boy?)friend in his ice-skates still. Wait a sec…

"Sir! You need to give your skates back!"

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia it would probably be even more plotless than it already is.

A/N: Apologies for the shortness of this, but at least I updated quickly? This plot bunny had been nagging me senseless, and since I had some free time I wrote this quickly, so please forgive and feel free to point out any mistakes (coughreviewcough). Anywho, hope you enjoy the update.

~ CBE


	4. Rules

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/N at bottom, as per usual.

The game is simple. You hook up, you act like a couple, hell, it doesn't even have to be an exclusive relationship since it's just a game; there is only one rule: you cannot fall in love, the whole game would be over.

* * *

Prussia and Canada decided to play the game known as 'Friends with Benefits' since as the name suggests; it indeed had benefits. They were both lonely, and in the Canadian's case he would never be seen by the one he truly loves so why the hell not? As for Prussia, well he was just looking for a good time and yes, it was a good time indeed.

Per Canada's request, they played the game in 'story mode', the one where there was the most danger of breaking the rule since it was the most realistic, but provided the most satisfaction so they both agreed. However it was only a matter of time before one of them lost.

* * *

To the other nations their charade seemed every bit the genuine relationship, except it was lacking one vital element: love, since to love is to lose.

Nevertheless they were congratulated, especially by the rest of the Bad Touch Trio and Francis was particularly enthusiastic and muttered along the lines of "ah, mon Mathieu 'as finally grown up!" whilst giving Prussia a wink and a warning glare simultaneously, something only Francis had mastered.

Only, the one person Canada wanted attention from never noticed but it was expected though, he was simply invisible to him. Gilbert stayed by his side and comforted him just like a real partner would, yet he still felt so empty since the words weren't coming from the mouth of the one he truly wanted.

Prussia on the other hand was genuinely concerned about how upset Matthew was. He only over referred to Canada as 'Matthew' in his mind since he didn't know how the other would react to something as intimate as his human name, even when they had engaged in other intimate activities often. Also, his concern was obviously that of a friend, the whole thing was a game, so why else would he feel concern? Surely he didn't care about him in that way right?

Unbeknownst to him he was slowly falling, falling for Matthew and losing more than the game.

* * *

Canada looked at the sleeping nation beside him. He was handsome, most definitely, the smooth porcelain skin marred only by the marks of battle, the vibrant red eyes that sparkled, the lean yet defined body and the trademark grin that he was known for.

Prussia was attractive, it wasn't hard to see and he had been told that he was lucky to have him but that meant nothing to Matthew when the one he truly wanted was involved with Francis of all people. That was why Canada was even more upset than Prussia thought the other night since Francis treated him like a child so that meant _he _surely thought so as well.

That thought killed him alone, and coupled with the fact that the whole world reckoned that he was enamoured with Prussia made him want to forget about the game completely.

But to withdraw would also mean he would receive pity and sympathy, two things that he loathed to be on the receiving end of; and it would also mean to be forfeited from the game. Prussia was admittedly keeping Matthew well distracted, so he decided to keep him a little longer.

* * *

Gilbert and Matthew were at the beach since it was a nice day and they were both visiting a certain loud-mouthed superpower for the weekend. Currently the North American brothers were messing about in the sea with Alfred splashing Matthew rather boisterously. Gilbert chuckled at the indignant expression Matthew wore before he splashed Alfred back, signally the start of a significantly large water fight.

Gilbert leaned back in the lounge chair and observed Matthew lazily. The way the light twinkled on the bright blonde locks was absolutely fascinating to Gilbert, and how some of the wavy strands stuck to his forehead with the special curl springy as ever was both amusing and appealing, but don't get Gilbert started on the mirth that made those amethyst orbs sparkle, or the water droplets that were running down the toned body.

As he contemplated what activities they should engage in later that day Matthew caught his eye and smiled. Gilbert felt his stomach flutter and melt a little at that. Of course, it was out of his affinity for cute things and not because he was in love with the nation.

Absolutely not.

"Hey Prussia! Come join us!" Matthew hollered. Gilbert ignored the slight sting he felt at the use of his nation name as opposed to his human name, of course the pang in his heart was due to the fact that he was reminded of the non-existence of his nation, nothing more.

"Yeah I'll help you kick America's sorry ass," He felt the trademark grin creep up, but so some reason it didn't feel as awesome as it usually did.

* * *

He knew he was in trouble the moment Matthew left the house to visit Arthur and Francis. The house had felt rather empty without the calming presence of the blonde Canadian, and Gilbert himself had felt empty too. For the past few days he had tried to ignore the strange and unwelcome feelings that overcame him every time Matthew was involved with anything.

First he just dismissed it as mere feelings of friendship, but how wrong he was: he was in denial. Next he just ignored the feeling and focused on other more important things such as teaching Gilbird tricks; that was the stage of ignorance. Now however, without Matthew there was nothing to distract his feelings of Matthew (very confusing indeed) he had to face up to his feelings; and he didn't like that one jot, no sire. Gilbert was terrible when it came to emotions and he knew it but chose to ignore it most of the time.

He knew that the butterflies and the heart-warming flutter and the giddiness and the blissfulness were all signs of danger, yet he refused to acknowledge the danger itself, instead choosing to spend more time with Matthew and dig himself a deeper grave at that.

* * *

He had it all planned out. They were going to spend a relaxed night in since those were Matthew's favourites, and then after the movie and the maple-flavoured popcorn Gilbert would confess. He knew that Matthew only thought of the situation as a game, but after spending so much time together maybe his feelings have changed? Surely the good mood from the relaxed atmosphere would cause him to change his mind? Gilbert was sure of it; after all he couldn't quit now that he knew he wanted a true relationship, as he had been lonely for most of his life.

Prussia's melancholy thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening, and he suddenly grew nervous. Wait, the great Prussia nervous? No, he was excited to see Matthew's happy face after hearing his proclamation of love, he was sure. He didn't have time to think of the consequences otherwise, he knew he would break if Matthew didn't accept him so this had to work out. It couldn't work out any other way.

His mistake was that he forgot it was just a game, and games had rules; however this game had no winners since both participants are losers and the game just proves which is the bigger loser.

Upon seeing Matthew come back from a meeting of sorts Gilbert suddenly became even more nervous. He forgot what he had meticulously planned, he didn't remember to wait for the atmosphere, and didn't register that today's meeting hadn't gone well because _someone_ was there. No, Prussia was too focused on his inner conflict and forgot.

"Oh, hi Prussia. Look I'm going to go straight up to my office since-" He was cut off as an emotionally deprived Prussian held his face in his hands and kissed him desperately. Matthew was confused but gave in to the heated kiss; after all he needed to forget about _him_. Gilbert took that as encouragement and it spurred him on for his next course of action.

He pulled back and looked at Matthew straight in the eyes. He felt that the very air between them was filled with an electrical charge that sent tingles all over his body. To Matthew, it felt all too ordinary. Gilbert felt that his soul was connected to Matthew's as they gazed into each other's eyes.

Matthew just thought it rather odd; the way Prussia was staring at him and all.

For Prussia this was the best moment ever. He mistook Matthew's enquiring look as one of affection and tenderness so he plunged right in.

"Matthew, I love you."

The spell was broken. If it were possible to feel the world crash onto your shoulders in the blink of an eye, to realise you had just made a mistake you will sorely regret for an indeterminable time but knew was inevitable right from the start, then this was it.

For he had broken the one and only rule.

His heart had shattered with it, and so had his dignity.

He knew that amends couldn't be made: it will never be the same again.

* * *

Game over. It was over.

* * *

Now he walks alone down a lonely road.

A/N: Sorry for the late update! I wanted to do all the prompts in order since I'm OCD like that, so this was meant to be chap 6, however the actual chap 4 and 5 were being annoying little bastards so I posted this first. It took me ages to come to this decision (and ruin the WHOLE order T_T) but I hope this was worth the wait since I felt that this one turned out better than the others, and it isn't pointless fluff this time around.

As always, concrit is welcome, but no flames please. Hopefully the next update won't take as long.

~ CBE


End file.
